1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to camera apparatus, and particularly to a camera apparatus for portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Camera apparatus are generally included in most portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, or personal digital assistants, having an imaging function (e.g., still and/or video photography). A conventional camera apparatus is usually held between a housing and a printed circuited board of the portable electronic device.
However, the portable electronic devices usually have a limited space for assembling the camera apparatus therein. Therefore, assembling the camera apparatus is not very convenient. In addition, the arrangement of the camera apparatus limits the extent to which the portable electronic device can be miniaturized and thus also restricting portability. Even if the camera apparatus is compactly assembled, the imaging quality is also greatly degraded.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.